Pacifica Noroeste
Pacifica Elise Noroeste a.k.a Marisabela by her late mother is the most popular girl in Merced Harbor. Once a major rival of Marisabel, recent interactions with her former foe and common people have compelled her to abandon her foster family's conceited attitude and long, hidden history of crime, treachery, and cover-ups. History It is shown in the episode that she does not live a normal life. She receives a lot of pressure from her foster parents to be the best at everything, does not know how to react to common behavior (like eating in the car or sharing), and lives in a mansion with fountains and peacocks. She also does not receive much moral support from her foster parents as they often put important parties and business matters before her.In Marisabela,Pacifica is forced to marry Marisabel's cousin, but is upset at her foster parents and then slapped by her foster father. Knowing fighting with her foster parents would be hopeless, she cries and proceeds to go to her room. Suddenly, she runs away from home. Personality Up until "Marisabela," Pacifica was stuck-up, sarcastic, rude, arrogant, snotty, and mean. She was a stereotypical popular blonde girl, having money, style, and talent. She was the show's diva and looked down cruelly on "weirdos".In "Marisabel Goes to a Party," she and Marisabel gained some common ground and she showed minor signs of humbling after almost being left for dead at the hands of the zombie party guests and getting a ride home in the Sanchez family's car even sharing tacos with Marisabel despite her having been taught not to eat food in a car. She even compliments Sin Piel's "gift" idea, and tells Marisabel that she had fun cheering her up.Pacifica has shown a certain amount of naivety in regards to common acts of kindness such as sharing, or even actions that are unfitting of the upper class such as eating in the car. It is then revealed in "Marisabela" that Pacifica acts the way she does because her foster parents keep her in line with their tight standards on what being a Noroeste entails, and also with Pavlovian behavioral conditioning,possibly combined with abuse of some sort. She also makes a breakthrough by setting herself aside from the other Noroestes, displaying altruistic traits when her foster parents tried to dissuade her otherwise. She also has a complete change of heart towards everyone and becomes a friend to the common folk of the town and the Sanchez family.Without her human form, she is very self-conscious, running away at the first sign that someone believes her to be a monster. Even worse, she transforms into the said monster as she runs away, fulfilling their expectations. After coming to terms with herself, though, she has become more open and enthusiastic. Appearance Pacifica has long blonde hair with bell-shaped bangs and usually wears a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a periwinkle belt. She also wears black leggings with cream colored boots. She wears heavy purple eyeshadow and lavender hoop earrings. She also has dark blue eyes.After breaking free of her shell, thanks to Marisabel. She can shape-shift into any creature, depending on her emotions, but her default form seems to be an mexican style calaca doll with dark brown hair. Her eyes and mouth are now seen, and also has visible eyelashes connected to her eyes. Trivia * Her name is a pun on the "Pacific Northwest" * Pacifica's favorite color is hot pink, despite the fact that purple is her signature color. * She is unfamiliar with the concept of sharing.She can't even pronounce the word correctly—when she did try to pronounce it, she pronounced it as "SHAW-ring". *It is currently unknown if her late mother will come out of her shell. *In the episode "Marisabella," it is revealed that without her shell, Pacifica is a shape-shifting calaca-like creature. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Marisabel/Characters Category:Enemies